Sanguis
The Sanguis clan is a obscure clan in Kirigakure. All members born into this clan possess the Blood Release, a kekkei genkai that gives them the ability to manipulate their own blood, and utilize it in secret ninjutsu that no other could perform. Overview From the beginning the whole bloody deal was only an accident. It was a few medical ninjas in the Land of Water that were messing around with experimental medical jutsu that they were partaking in. Most were joking around with the jutsu and showed it off to their friends so they could seem all cool and stuff. It wasn’t until one man took the jutsu seriously once he started to figure out how to use it efficiently and deadly. He tried to hide it from his fellow medics but, he really wanted to show boat and just be a cocky son of a bitch that he could be. All of the medics that were in his squad were not of a clan or one with a kekkei genkai. They were all normal ninja that were just very proficient in medical type jutsu. They knew how to heal and how to make something worse in an instant. Over the years they started to get more and more controlling of the blood doing darker jutsu with their own. Swords, clones, mist. They had a range of stuff varying from member to member, each starting to get better at the blood jutsu. As stated before this was completely an accident. Most if not all of these members started to get called monsters for using blood against someone. They were shunned and bashed by every member of the land even the Daimyo himself but, they kept practicing their jutsu using their anger to feed off of it and make them stronger. They became known as the "Exorcists" for the way their body looked once they started to use their jutsu so much. Dark circled eyes, their hair turned shades of black and grey from malnutrition, their eye hue had red from the amount of blood that rushed towards their eyes. While this wasn't starting as a DNA trait, once their generation started to get bigger and bigger, they started to appear in their children. They were shunned to the lowest village level in Kirigakure working the mines and guarding the gates. It was a disappointment that they experienced. Going from top medics in the whole village to nothing but mine workers. They started to show two faced sides during life. While working and sociable they were the nicest you would meet. Offering food to people before they even knew their name, when they trained or were at home it was the exact opposite. Mean and savage like to their own members. As stated earlier they are greatly adapted to medical jutsu, learning the basics from each other and adapting to the blood type they mixed it with. The members from this clan could choose which way they wanted to go with their healing. Offensive or supplementary or a mixture of both. They are known to have blood drenched clothes all on their body, it's how they make themselves come about the world. Being made in Kirigakure they have not expanded to other villages, nor do they plan to. Their children are raised just the same they have been for generations being born with two sides to their personalities. Most if not all Sanguis now are hidden well inside Kirigakure only now coming back into view while some of their children now enters the academy to help defend the village and get well known again but for the right reasons. They try to make a name for their clan by doing good and trying to make their families proud. Notable Members *Torii Sanguis (Clan Leader), (Deceased) * Codii Sanguis (Deceased) Trivia *The surname means "blood", in reference to their Kekkei Genkai. *Sanguis ninja sometime referrer to Blood Release as "Shiketsumyaku" (Dead Blood Pulse), as a homage to the Kaguya Clan's Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) pointing out the similarities in their two kekkei genkai. *Attire-wise, the Sanguis is usually all black, or all white, with red accents. *Black hair, red eyes, pale skin and dark circles around the eyes are common traits of the Sanguis Clan. Category:Clans